Cuando el molesto Potter se convirtió en el amor de mi vida
by CarolCrawford
Summary: Conociendo a Lily Evans y James Potter (y sobre todo a su hijo), estaba claro que su primera cita no sería un camino de rosas. Sobre todo, con Severus Snape y los demás Merodeadores involucrados...


**Cuando el molesto Potter se convirtió en el amor de mi vida**

La estaba observando. Estaban a varios asientos de distancia y el ruido del Gran Comedor hacía imposible que pudiera oír su voz, pero Lily sabía que él la estaba observando.

-James te está mirando –susurró Mary en su oído.

La joven luchó por contener una sonrisa. En otro tiempo habría preferido besar a una mandrágora que a James Potter, pero lo cierto era que en el último año había cambiado mucho. De hecho… ahora no le importaba en absoluto que la observara. Más bien lo deseaba.

-No es el único. Quejicus también está girado hacia aquí –replicó Alice, sentada a su izquierda.

Un par de años atrás, al oír eso, Lily se habría levantado y se había acercado a saludar a su mejor amigo, pero cuando ahora pensaba en él, solo sentía indiferencia… y compasión. Porque el camino que Snape había emprendido solo le traería tristeza y soledad.

-No le llames eso –pidió.

-Evans, creo que eres la única persona por la que dejaría de utilizar ese mote –comentó Sirius, apareciendo de improviso y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Tener como amigo a James Potter suponía tener como amigos a los Merodeadores. Era una especie de pack indisoluble. Y aunque al principio no soportaba a ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Lupin, ahora empezaba a comprender que pocas personas podían sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera mejor que Sirius Black.

Sin embargo, tenerle continuamente a su alrededor tenía sus desventajas. Como verse obligada a soportar las caídas de pestañas de Mary y Alice cada vez que andaba cerca.

-Hola, Sirius –saludaron a la vez.

Él les guiñó un ojo y esbozó esa sonrisa pícara que tenía a medio Hogwarts encandilado.

-Hola, señoritas. Da gusto estar rodeado de tanta belleza.

Lily rió, pero sus amigas estaban demasiado ocupadas derritiéndose como para captar la broma.

-Venga ya, Canuto, pensaba que para ti yo era el más guapo –bromeó James, acercándose a ellos.

Junto a él venían Peter y Remus, ambos riendo. Las pullas entre James y Sirius eran ya tan conocidas, que todos las esperaban con impaciencia. De hecho, el resto de compañeros de la mesa se giraron hacia ellos con avidez, deseando formar parte, aunque fuera durante poco tiempo, de la famosa pandilla. Pandilla que ahora también incluía a Lily, Mary y Alice.

-Cornamenta, no disimules. Todos sabemos que eres tú el que no podría sobrevivir un día sin mí –replicó Sirius, desplomándose teatralmente en la silla.

La verdad era que, de los dos, Sirius era el más atractivo. Pero a pesar de eso, había algo en él que a Lily no terminaba de convencerle, una chispa de rebeldía que nunca se podría apagar. James, en cambio… era distinto. Detrás de esa actitud burlona y chulesca, había dulzura y bondad, además de un enorme valor. Y por supuesto… también era realmente guapo.

-Un día os caeréis de vuestro ego y os abriréis la cabeza –soltó Lily entretenida.

Peter soltó un ruidito de indignación, incapaz de creer que alguien hubiera hablado así a sus adorados héroes. Pero a ellos no pareció importarles, porque chocaron los puños por encima de la mesa.

-No llegaremos a ver ese día, Lily. Estos dos acabarán casados con ellos mismos, créeme –intervino Remus, sin apartar la vista del libro que sujetaba.

Desde el principio, Lupin había despertado su simpatía. Pero es que era tan dulce, tímido y amable que era imposible que cayera mal a alguien. Salvo evidentemente… a Severus.

-Lily, hay algo que… -comenzó James, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Snape acaba de poner la misma cara que si hubiera visto al calamar gigante –interrumpió Alice, intentando llamar la atención de Sirius.

Sin embargo, ese no era el mejor tema de conversación. James perdió la sonrisa al momento y frunció el ceño, molesto, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta su historial, era la demostración más clara de que había cambiado.

-Alice, déjalo ¿quieres? –intervino Lily, preocupada.

Después de eso, un tenso silencio se extendió entre ellos, a pesar de los intentos de Sirius por solucionarlo. Y es que ni siquiera sus dotes innatas de bromista podrían apartar la atención de Lily de James, que intercambiaba miradas incendiarias con Severus.

Siempre había existido rivalidad entre ellos, aunque por parte de Severus se tratara de envidia y por parte de James… puro desdén. Pero no se trataba de eso esta vez, sino de odio.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Snape y tú? –le preguntó Lily en voz baja, para que solo James pudiera oírla.

-Él y su "grupito" han estado aterrorizando otra vez a los alumnos de primer año. Y esta vez, Evans, Snape no se ha quedado precisamente al margen –espetó él, asqueado. –Así que no entiendo como después de ese tipo de cosas, puede intentar acercarse a ti de nuevo poniendo carita de inocente.

Lily suspiró, decepcionada. Sabía a qué se dedicaba Snape desde hacía años, pero esperaba que algún día comprendiera que lo que estaba haciendo no le iba a traer nada nuevo. Más que nada… porque en algún momento fue importante para ella y no quería verle muerto o peor, en Azkaban.

-Cornamenta, como no quites esa cara ahora mismo, tendré que hacer algo para animarte –amenazó Sirius, apuntándole con su tenedor. –Y creo que ambos sabemos cómo suelen acabar mis ideas.

James ladeó la cabeza para observarle, aunque terminó sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, Canuto, tú ganas –admitió y volvió a unirse a la conversación.

Sin embargo, eso no alegró demasiado a Lily, que llevaba un buen rato pensando en la frase que James había dejado a medias. Él se había pasado años pidiéndole salir, y ahora que se habían hecho amigos y que ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar, parecía que James había perdido la esperanza… o el interés.

-Venga Lily, date prisa o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones –intervino Remus sonriendo.

Lily se puso en pie de un salto, sobresaltada. Había estado tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que se le había ido completamente la hora.

-Oye, Remus… -comenzó, mientras caminaban por los interminables pasillos.

-¿Sí?

Ella calló, incómoda. Remus le caía realmente bien, pero ante todo, era amigo de James. Y Lily se moriría de vergüenza si él se enteraba de lo que quería preguntarle a Lupin.

-Está loco por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –comentó en voz baja.

Lily le miró, esperanzada. Los grandes y cansados ojos grises de Remus estaban clavados en su rostro, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lily, cualquiera podría verlo. La única persona por la que James no retaría a Snape a duelo eres tú. Y créeme que después de lo de esta mañana, ha estado muy cerca de hacerlo –comentó.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, todos estaban ya sentados en sus pupitres. Aunque por suerte, McGonagall aún no había llegado.

-Evidentemente somos una mala influencia para ti, Evans –bromeó Sirius, a un par de asientos de ella.

Lily rió y se sentó entre Mary y James, que conversaban animadamente.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó McGonagall, sobresaltando a buena parte de la clase.

Ella era la profesora que, probablemente, más había regañado y castigado a los Merodeadores, pero también… la que más les quería.

-Buenos días, profesora. –saludó Sirius, en voz muy alta.

-Señor Black, contrariamente a lo que piensa, no soy sorda. Así que le agradecería que reservara su voz –replicó ella con voz fría.

Aunque era más que evidente que esa frialdad no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora que el señor Black ha decidido portarse como una persona de su edad, quizá podamos continuar con la transformación del mapache. Coged cada uno una jaula y comenzad –pidió.

Los alumnos se levantaron en tropel y se acercaron a las estanterías. Cuando Lily llegó, James ya había recogido su jaula y se la acercó a la mesa caballerosamente.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Era increíble pensar que ese chico era el mismo James Potter que solo un par de cursos atrás hacía flotar a la gente por pura diversión. Y si hacía caso a Lupin, la razón de su cambio… había sido ella.

Sin embargo, si no quería suspender, sería mejor que se centrara en el ejercicio, así que sacó a su mapache de la jaula y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Alzó la varita, dispuesta a comenzar, pero antes de pudiera pronunciar el conjuro, el animal empezó a cambiar de forma por su cuenta.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo asombrada.

El mapache continuó cambiando hasta convertirse en una preciosa flor, una flor que ella conocía muy bien… porque era la que le daba nombre. Y como si eso no hubiera sido bastante asombroso, de repente James se levantó de su asiento, cogió el lirio y se colocó junto a ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa que no era nada propia de él.

Toda la clase estaba ya pendiente de ellos, e incluso McGonagall, a pesar de sus intentos por mostrar desaprobación, parecía estar luchando por contener una sonrisa.

-Lily, te he pedido esto muchas veces y siempre me has dicho que no. Lo cual, según mis padres, no me ha venido nada mal, porque me ha hecho un poquito más maduro. Pero ahora somos amigos, te veo todos los días… y no puedo soportarlo. No soy capaz de ser solo tu amigo. Así que voy a pedírtelo una vez más: Lily Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Lily sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, con las mejillas rojas como tomates. La felicidad que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que nada habría podido empañarla. Nada.

-Gracias a Dios que ha aceptado, señorita Evans, si tenemos que soportar otro año más de sus intentos por impresionarla, habría dejado la docencia –comentó McGonagall, con una sonrisa que traicionaba su supuesta severidad. Aunque pronto volvió a ser la profesora que todos conocían. –Y ahora que ya han conseguido el chismorreo del día, ¿les importaría transformar a esos dichosos mapaches?

Estaba atardeciendo y Lily y James paseaban de la mano por los jardines del colegio, que estaban más hermosos que nunca bajo la luz del crepúsculo. La tarde que habían pasado juntos había sido increíble, aún más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Lily, yo… me gustaría pedirte perdón. Sé lo mucho que te ha debido costar aceptar después de mi comportamiento –dijo James en voz baja

Ella sonrió. Sí, sí que había tardado mucho tiempo en aceptar. Pero cada año de espera había merecido la pena. Y solo había una manera de demostrárselo, así que se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios con ternura. James le devolvió el beso al instante y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te quiero, Lily –susurró en su oído.

-Y yo a ti, James. Muchísimo.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, disfrutando de un momento que había tardado demasiado en llegar. Pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, un extraño ruido les sobresaltó.

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó James, sacando su varita.

Lily asintió y le imitó. Los dos escudriñaron los alrededores y vieron cómo se acercaban tres sombras que arrastraban algo tras ellos. James le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y se escondieron tras uno de los matorrales que bordeaban el sendero.

Cuando Lily les reconoció, no pudo contener una mueca de furia. Se trataba de Severus y dos de sus estúpidos amigotes, Avery y Mulciber, a los que Lily despreciaba profundamente. Especialmente, después de lo que Mulciber había intentado hacerle a Mary. Sin embargo, parecía que eso no era lo peor de su historial, porque lo que estaban arrastrando… era un niño de primer curso.

-Te advertimos de lo que te sucedería si seguías traicionando a los tuyos, Malcolm –espetó Avery, con su voz repugnante.

-No voy a alejarme de mis amigos solo por ser hijos de muggles –replicó el niño, con voz temblorosa.

A su lado, James no paraba de moverse, deseoso de salir a enfrentarles. Pero por cómo la miraba, no estaba dispuesto a ponerla en peligro. Por desgracia para esos idiotas, a Lily nunca se le había dado bien quedarse al margen, sin hacer nada para ayudar. Y con James a su lado, estaba segura de que no había nada que no pudieran enfrentar.

-¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño? –gritó la joven, saliendo de su escondite.

Mulciber sonrió y la miró atentamente, moviendo la cabeza apreciativamente.

-Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia quiere unirse a la fiesta. Y además es bonita…

-Mulciber, basta –intervino Snape, hablando por primera vez.

En ese momento, James salió también del matorral, con la sonrisa arrogante que ponía solamente en presencia de los Slytherin. Llevaba las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos, aunque la tensión que había en su rostro desmentía su chulería: estaba listo para actuar.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Quejicus. Cállate, Mulci, o tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón.

-¿Tendrás que hacer qué, Potter? –escupió furioso.

James sacó la varita en menos de un segundo y la agitó. Al momento, grandes burbujas y borbotones de espuma comenzaron a salir de la boca de Mulciber, que apenas podía respirar. Lily se echó a reír con ganas, solo James era capaz de derrotarles y a la vez hundirles la autoestima de ese modo.

-¡Serás…! –gritó Avery y sacó también la varita.

Pero mucho antes de que pronunciase su conjuro, Lily ya había lanzado el suyo. James y ella contemplaron con interés como el rostro del chico se iba llenando de forúnculos, cada uno más grande que el anterior.

-Eres increíble, Evans –comentó James, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Lily, por su parte, observaba a Snape, que miraba el brazo de James con horror, como si apenas pudiera soportar verle cerca de ella.

-Tú… tú le odiabas –susurró, tan pálido como una sábana.

La joven agarró la mano de James con firmeza y entrelazó los dedos con los del muchacho.

-Le quiero –replicó con firmeza. –Y ahora estamos juntos.

El rojo sustituyó al blanco en el rostro de Snape, que parecía a punto de explotar. Lily jamás le había visto tan furioso como en ese momento.

-¡Sectumsempra! –gritó, apuntando a James con su varita.

James lo desvió con un potente encantamiento escudo, pero la bravuconería había desaparecido de su expresión. Estaba serio y concentrado, con la atención completamente fija en Snape.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos lanzaron sus hechizos a la vez y rebotaron en ángulo, calcinando los arbustos que bordeaban el camino. Lily se apresuró a apagarlos con su varita, pero si las cosas seguían así, no sería el único daño que habría que reparar.

-Llévate al niño al castillo, Lily. Yo me ocupo de esto –pidió James, desviando una vez más el ataque de Snape.

-Ni de broma. Donde vayas tú, voy yo. No voy a dejarte solo –replicó ella.

El duelo se prolongó unos minutos más, pero al final, James no podía perder y consiguió derribarle con un embrujo de piernas de gelatina muy bien lanzado. Snape cayó al suelo de espaldas, con la varita lejos de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó James, inclinándose junto al niño.

Él asintió, aunque su carita tenía varios moratones. Los matones de Snape no se caracterizaban precisamente por su tacto y delicadeza.

Entre los dos consiguieron ponerle en pie y le sujetaron por los brazos para sostenerle. Emprendieron el camino al castillo en seguida, para poder llevarle a la enfermería cuanto antes. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran dar más de tres pasos, Snape se estiró y agarró su varita.

-¡Cru…! –comenzó, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar su maldición.

-¡Petrificus totalus! –chilló Lily, pálida y muy furiosa.

Los brazos y piernas de Snape se juntaron y cayó al suelo de frente, golpeándose la nariz y la boca.

-¿Una maldición imperdonable, Quejicus? ¿En serio? –espetó James, sin ser capaz de ocultar su repugnancia.

Lily por su parte estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Severus había sido su mejor amigo durante muchísimos años, pero la persona que tenía delante no se le parecía en absoluto. Era un completo desconocido.

-¡¿Cómo has podido?! –le increpó la joven, fuera de sus casillas. –Eres un ser despreciable, Quejicus.

Y con estas palabras, se echó por los hombros el brazo del niño y se alejaron de allí.

James y el muchacho conversaron durante el camino, pensando en qué decir a los profesores, pero Lily continuaba demasiado furiosa para hablar.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, de verdad –susurró el niño, cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería. –Ahora entiendo por qué los demás hablan así de vosotros. Sois realmente increíbles.

-No nos des las gracias, chico. Solo hemos hecho lo que debíamos. Pero ten más cuidado ¿vale? No siempre estaremos ahí para cubrirte la espalda. Aunque viendo lo valiente que has sido, no creo que nos necesites mucho más tiempo –comentó James y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

El niño sonrió y se metió en la enfermería. En cuanto se marchó, James respiró hondo y cogió a Lily de la mano, para conducirla a la sala común.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado. –Todo esto ha sido culpa mía, no me debería haber puesto así con ellos.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Te has enfrentado a ellos para proteger a ese niño, no para burlarte. Y eso exige madurez… y mucho valor. Además, teniendo en cuenta cómo he actuado yo, tampoco es que te haya dejado muchas opciones.

-Eso es cierto –admitió James con una sonrisa. –Hay que ver, Evans, casi has conseguido darme miedo.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. James conseguía hacerla sonreír incluso cuando no quería.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, todos sus amigos estaban allí, esperándoles. Lupin con la nariz en su libro, Peter revoloteando alrededor de Sirius y Sirius… charlando con Mary y Alice, que para variar se habían sonrojado.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? Cornamenta, más te vale haber sido un caballero o tendré que retarte a duelo –bromeó Sirius, rodeando los hombros de Lily con el brazo.

Pero en cuanto vio la expresión de ambos, comprendió que no estaban para chistes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, con una seriedad tan poco usual en él que hasta asustaba un poco.

James se dejó caer en una de las butacas más cercanas al fuego y Lily se sentó en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. En cuanto el chico comenzó a hablar, los Merodeadores y las amigas de Lily guardaron silencio. Aunque ese silencio solo duró hasta que llegaron a la parte de los Slytherin, momento en el que todos estallaron en críticas y murmullos furiosos.

-Cobardes –gruñó Lupin, revolviéndose aún más su desaliñado cabello.

Lily le contempló con curiosidad. Había algunas ocasiones, cuando se enfadaba… en las que no podía evitar recordar la teoría de Snape. Lo cierto es que había algo de lobo en aquellos inquietantes ojos grises.

-Pero tú lo arreglaste, ¿verdad, James? –preguntó Peter, con expresión admirada.

Sirius, por su parte, no hizo ningún comentario. Él y James solo se miraron, como si se entendieran tan bien que ni siquiera necesitaran palabras para comunicarse.

-Hay algo más –admitió James a regañadientes.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No creía que James fuera a contar lo de la maldición imperdonable, más que nada porque no era nada propio de él pedir ayuda de esa forma. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la joven lo comprendió: era por ella. Temía que los Slytherin se tomaran la revancha y le hicieran daño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Alice, asustada.

-Snape intentó echarme la maldición Cruciatus.

El enfado de antes no fue nada en comparación con lo que se desató al oír eso. Alice y Mary soltaron unas palabras muy poco propias de ellas, Peter se tapó la cara con las manos asustado, Lupin soltó un gruñido aún más grave que el anterior y Sirius… Sirius fue derechito hacia la puerta, con una expresión que prometía violencia.

-Ni se te ocurra, Canuto –intervino James, agarrándole por el brazo.

Sirius se revolvió, furioso.

-¡Si le atrapo, le voy a meter la varita por…! –bramó, pero James negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a hacer nada. Lily se ha encargado de él y, si es un poco listo, no volverá a acercarse. La única razón de que os lo haya contado es para que los próximos días estéis atentos, por si acaso… bueno, por si acaso no es listo. Y ahora, prométeme que no harás nada en su contra.

Los chicos asintieron, aunque Sirius bastante a regañadientes, y se quedaron con ellos un rato, comentando lo sucedido. Poco después volvieron a dejarles solos.

-Lo siento mucho, James. Llevaba esperando esta noche desde hace mucho tiempo y lo único que he hecho es estropearla –susurró Lily, con la mirada clavada en la chimenea.

James negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-No has estropeado nada. Esta noche ha compensado cada año de espera, Evans.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, felices de estar juntos. Puede que su cita no hubiera sido exactamente como habían imaginado, pero al menos a Lily le había servido para comprender algo muy importante.

-James, quiero que me prometas algo. Prométeme que nunca seremos una de esas parejas que se ocultan cosas o que se dejan al margen. Que, pase lo que pase, enfrentaremos lo que venga juntos.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Lily. Si he aprendido algo hoy es que si algún día debemos pelear, no hay nadie a quien prefiera más que a ti para tenerte a mi lado. Siempre.


End file.
